Love is Over
by Pink and Black
Summary: What if James never really loved Lily? What if he loved someone else, but then they died and his last thought were about them and his dead daughter? Read to find out! Please R&R! JamesLily JamesOMC


Love is Over

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or this song! Please enjoy! One-shot! Review!

* * *

One-Shot (James/OMC)

* * *

_Playground school bell rings again  
rain clouds come to play again.  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to.  
Hello. _

If i smile and don't believe  
soon i know I'll wake from this dream.  
Don't try to fix me I'm not broken.  
Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide,  
don't cry.

Suddenly i know I'm not sleeping.  
Hello I'm still here,  
all that's left of yesterday.

* * *

He held her limp, cold, dead body in his arms crying over his beloved's death. "Please come back to me," he whispered. "Please come back." His best friend ran over to him.

"James, she's dead. There's nothing you can do," Remus told him calmly. James glared at him, anger, pain, sadness, and hurt in his eyes.

"NO!" James hollered. "She's not dead! She can't be dead! I have a daughter at home and she needs to come and help take care of her! She can't be dead," James said turning back to the limp body in his arms. James' other best friend, Sirius, ran over to them.

"James, come away from her. Remus is right. There is nothing you can do," Sirius said gently. Both he and Remus tried to get James away from the body, but James pushed them away and only held onto the body tighter.

"NO!" James hollered again. "I will not leave her," James whispered to himself. "I left her once and I will not leave her again. She can't die. She has to get up. We have a daughter to take care of."

"James, you're delusional," Sirius said. "Your daughter dies six days ago," Remus said. Suddenly reality hit James and he knew he lost the love of his life and his daughter. Remus and Sirius were able to get the body away from him and help him to stand up. James looked down at the body. It was so still and pale, unlike it used to be. She used to be full of color and life, but now…. Now she was gone forever.

"James," a voice called, though it was distant to him. A beautiful girl came running over, panting. She looked from the man she had been dating to the girl she had called her friend. Lily still didn't know James had had a daughter and was still in love with dead woman on the ground. "Oh my god," Lily said covering her mouth with her hands."James, is Chrissie really…" James nodded, still not speaking. He looked down at the girl and voices seemed distant as he remembered so many things. James was holding Chrissie's hand as they walked around the lake….he was sitting cozily in a library playing with Chrissie's hair as she read her book silently…he was staring at her at the Slytherin table as he ate breakfast in the Great Hall pretending to listen to his girlfriend, Lily…he was screaming at her angry about some stupid little thing…she was slamming the door in his face as she left with their six year old daughter…he watched, helpless, as his ten year old daughter flailed helplessly with illness in a bed at St. Munggo's…and now… Now he was staring at the dead body of his once beautiful love.

James turned to Lily and hugged her. Suddenly he found himself at a wedding…his wedding. He didn't love Lily as much as he had loved Chrissie, but he loved her none the less. When he soon found himself face to face with Voldemort, trying to protect the only family he had left, he found himself wishing Chrissie was still there and he was with her and their daughter, who would have been at Hogwarts by now, listening their daughter, Billy, play the piano for them as they danced to the beautiful music.

"It seems you don't truly love the woman you have married," Voldemort said reading his thoughts. He held his wand out at James. He had disarmed him and was about to kill him when he read his thoughts. James glared at him. He glanced a few times from where he was, to where Voldemort was, to where his disarmed wand lay. "Such a pity, she died. I see she was very beautiful too and would have made a nice play thing for me, don't you think?"

"Don't ever speak of Chrissie that way," James spat. He didn't know Lily was listening from behind the door with Harry, hidden in her arms. "I loved her and you took her away from me!" James said trying to take his anger out on Voldemort, but he knew it was his fault.

"Oh, but I didn't touch her. She killed herself. Out of pain of her hear being broken twice. Once because of you and the second time when your dear daughter died. Tis' a pity she had to die in such a way. As much as I enjoy people's deaths, even I do not think kindly of suicide. If you think of it, it was really you who killed her. You and that daughter of yours!" Behind the door Lily felt her heart break as she ran up the stairs, not wanting to listen to anymore. She knew she would die soon anyways.

"NO!" James hollered. He was now angry at himself. "NO! I DIDN'T KILL HER! IT WASN'T ME! Please…" James began to cry tears of anger, not even knowing he was doing it now. Voldemort smirked from behind his hood. James suddenly dived for his wand, but Voldemort was quicker.

"AVADA KAVERDA!" Voldemort yelled with his wand pointing at James. A flash of green shot at James and he only had one more conscious thought before there was no more life left in him. _'At least now I'll be with Chrissie and Billy,'_ James thought as he died, tears of anger on his face, his arm stretched out to grab his wand, and his eyes glazed over with pure hatred for himself and Voldemort. _'At least now I'll be with Chrissie and Billy…'

* * *

_

Did you like it? Yes? No? Please R&R! I will love those who do…in my own special way. -in Elvis voice- Thank you. Thank you. Thank you very much. -in normal voice- NOW REVIEW!


End file.
